the pact, accounts, demons and angels
by ameliesky61
Summary: Après avoir fait un pacte avec la Vérité, Edward Elric, le fullmetal alchimist se fait envoyer dans le monde de Ciel Phamtomhive. Le blondinet rencontrera pas mal de personne dont un certain ange destructeur et le compte araignée et son majordome mais d'autre personne intéresseront de prés à lui. Résumé complètement pourris!
1. Prologue: Pacte

Fic fma/black butler

Voici ma nouvelle fic sur fma crossover black butler. Ce passe pendant l'épisode 25 de fma brotherhood (tome 13) et pour black butler je mélange les 2 saisons ^^ J'espére que ma fic vous plaira

Prologue : PacteEdward Elric, Ling Yao et Envy venait enfin de trouver un moyen de sortir du ventre de Glutony. Le cercle de transmutation était prés, Ling et Envy étaient déjà partit. Ed se dirigea donc vers l'œil qui le mèneraient vers son monde. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, si le malheureux alchimiste avait sut ce qui allait lui arriver… il serait sûrement rester dans le ventre de l'homonculus. Enfin bon le chibi blond n'était pas devin donc il n'aurait jamais put le deviner.

L'adolescent se laissa emporter par les bras noirs et atterrit dans l'endroit blanc face à la Porte de la Vérité. Il se releva et attendit passiament que la Porte s'ouvre. Quand soudain, il entendit une voix qu'il aurait aimer ne plus jamais entendre :

? : Edward Elric

L'intéresser se retourna et vit l'étrange être blanc qui se prenait pour Dieu et pour une mystérieuse raison l'entité n'avait pas son habituel sourire ironique, ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout l'alchimiste

Il soupira et dit :

Ed : Oui ? T.T

Vérité : J'ai une proposition à te faire

Ed septique : hm

Vérité : Au ce n'est pas grand chose…

Ed : Qu es ce que c'est ?

Vérité : Il faudra juste que tu sauve un monde de l'anéantissement total

Ed ne s'avait pas comment réagir laisser tomber sa mâchoire, éclater de rire ou fracasser la ge..le de l'être non définit qui se tenait devant lui. Finalement, il prit une quatrième option : crier

Ed en s'époumonant : QUOIIII ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI CES SA ? O.O

Vérité avec son foutu sourire: Pas du tout

Ed se rendant compte de quelque chose : Tu as dit un monde ? Y en a plusieurs ?

Vérité : Toujours aussi perspicace… Cet endroit est un carrefour entre tout les mondes : des mondes parallèles si tu préfère. Chacun aillant des particularités qui lui sont propre. Si un monde devait être détruit avant son heure, sa aurait de telle répercussion que sa détruirais sans aucun doute ton monde et sans doute tout les autres.

Ed hoqueta de stupeur. Soudain, il venait de trouver une motivation mais il restait un point qui le chiffonnait : combien de temps sa allait t'il prendre ? Qu es ce que son frère allait devenir ? Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner !

Vérité : Si tu acceptes, ton frère ne s'apercevra même pas que tu es partit à peine une seconde pour lui et en dédommagement du temps passé loin de tes proches : tu garderas tous tes acquis (connaissance, aptitude…) et comme tu m'auras aider, je te promet de te rendre le corps de ton frère.

Ed en ouvrant grand les yeux : Pourquoi tu ne ma pas dit sa plutôt ! Si sa permet à mon frère de retrouver son corps, j'accepte avec plaisir !

Vérité : Content de te l'entendre dire. Maintenant laisse moi te parler du monde que tu dois sauver : il est très différent du tient. Ce monde s'appuie sur les sciences et les technologie alors que ton monde sur l'alchimie mais il y a des… créatures…

Ed en fronçant les sourcils : Soi plus précis

Vérité : Dans ce monde, il y a des créatures fantastique.

Ed sidéré : Tu te fous de moi j'espère

Vérité : Pas du tout. Veux tu toujours y aller ?

Edward se demandait si sa en valait la peine. Bien sur que sa en valait la peine ! , pensa l'alchimiste, sa peux sauver mon frère !

Le fullmetal releva la tête, ces prunelles dorés brûlaient de déterminations.

Ed : Je le ferais pour mon frère !

Vérité : Bonne décision. Tu vas pouvoir y aller.

Ed : Attend ! Je ne sais rien de ce monde

Vérité : Je vais te faire repasser la porte sans de contrepartie bien sur

Ed : Je me suis cassé un bras et sûrement quelques cotes ! Tu vas pas m'y envoyer comme sa !

Vérité en cachant difficilement un sourire : Si

Et avant que Edward est put faire quoi que soit en l'occurrence frapper l'entité alias Dieu alias l'univers alias le monde. Les Portes de la Vérité s'ouvrirent et entrénérent l'alchimiste dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas !

Ed : Moi accepter une proposition de cet enfoiré ! N'importe quoi !

Vérité : Fais attention à ce que tu dis humain mais je ne m'abaisserais jamais à quémander de l'aide !

L'auteur *air blaser* : J'en ai rien à battre de ce que vous penser

Ed : A ba tu devrais

L'auteur *mode sadique* : Je te rappelle juste que je suis l'auteur de cette fic et donc je peux faire tout ce que je veux ! MOOUUAAA *rire de psychopathe*

Ed : Euh…gloups


	2. Chapter 1: l'inconnut

Fic fma/black butler

Voici ma nouvelle fic sur fma crossover black butler. Ce passe pendant l'épisode 25 de fma brotherhood (tome 13) et pour black butler je mélange les 2 saisons ^^ J'espére que ma fic vous plaira

Chapitre 1 :

XXXXX

Angleterre, dans un manoir :

?: Sebastian ! Allons-y !

?: Yes my Lord

**Flash Back :**

Le comte Ciel Phamtomhive était assied à son bureau est regardait d'un air blasé son courrier quand il remarqua une des nombreuses enveloppes posées sur son bureau Il reconnut aussitôt le sceau apposé dessus : le sceau royal

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, prit la lettre et lut :

_Mon cher Ciel,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ?_ _J'ai une mission à vous confier : inspecter un manoir. Il s'y passe des choses étranges._

_Je compte sur vous_

_Victoria_

_PS : L'adresse du manoir est dans l'enveloppe_.

Le jeune garçon se leva et appela Sebastian. Ce dernier arriva quelque seconde plus tard. Ciel lui tendit la lettre puis le bout de papier où l'adresse était inscrite.

Quelque heure plus tard, ils étaient devant un manoir visiblement abandonnés depuis longtemps si on en jugeait aux herbes hautes et à la mousse qui recouvrait les murs.

Ciel : Sebastian ! Allons-y !

Sebastian : Yes my lord

**Fin Flash Back**

Les deux hommes entrèrent puis commencèrent à fouiller la demeure. Après avoir finit le rez de chaussé désert, il se dirigèrent vers le premier étage (NDA :Logique -_-'.) Une fois à l'étage, ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait qu'une double porte en chêne. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. La pièce était spacieuse, les murs et le sol blanc ivoire. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une double fenêtre légèrement ouverte laissant agiter de longs rideaux blancs. Jusque la tout était parfaitement normal, à un tout petit détail : sur le sol était gravés un bien étrange symbole : un grand cercle. Dans le grand cercle, il y avait d'autres cercle plus petits, des triangles et d'étranges symbole.

Et sur ce cercle gisait une personne. Ciel et Sébastien s'approchèrent du corps : il était encore vivant mais très faible. Le plus hallucinant c'était que le corps évanouit était un adolescent d'apeurés 13 ans le même age que Ciel donc . Le jeune était blessé : du sang le long de son front, ainsi qu'au bras. Après que Sébastian ait examiné l'adolescent, il déduisit qu'il s'était cassé quelques cotes et sûrement le bras gauche.

Sébastian : Jeune maître, ce jeune homme et étrange : il a le bras droit et la jambe gauche en métal

Ciel regarda le jeune homme avec surprises puis finit par prendre la parole :

Ciel : Je pense qu'on à finit, on l'emmène Sebastian

Le démon prit le blessé dans ces bras mais tandis qu'ils sortaient, le majordome remarqua quelque chose de très étrange : il ne sentait pas l'âme du jeune

Sébastian *pensé* : Mais alors comment es ce possible qu'il respire encore ?

C'est donc toujours pensif que les deux bruns sortirent du manoir.

Manoir Phamtomhive, quelques heures plus tard :

Sebastian avait couché le mystérieux adolescent dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du manoir et avait soigné bon nombre de ses blessures. Le majordome s'occupait donc à ce moment la de son bochan ( jeune maître en japonais). Le comte Phamtomhive était à présent couché dans son lit, Sébastian tenant un chandelier au-dessus de sa tête.

Ciel : Sébastian, cherche si le mystérieux garçon que nous hébergeons à était enlevé.

Sébastian : Bien messieurs u.u

Le majordome quitta la pièce laissant le petit brun dormir.

Le lendemain :

Ciel était en train de remplir la paperasse habituelle (NDA : Mais ces qu'il ressemble à Mustang quand il est comme sa ^^) quand soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur un blond aux yeux bleu clair : le compte Alois Transi suivit de son majordome : Claude Fautus. Alois s'avança vers le brun qui semblait plus agacé que surpris de voir le compte araignée (NDA : je vous rappelle que l'araignée est le symbole de la maison Transy)

Ciel froid : Alois ? Qu'es ce que tu fais-la ? Je ne t'ai pas invité que je sache.

Alois : Je voulais juste te voir ! n.n

Ciel en se replongeant dans ses papiers : Et bien pas moi. Va-t'en !

Alois : T'es méchant Ciel Pas grave, je vais visiter ton manoir ! p

Ciel : Je t'interdis !

Trop tard, le compte arachnide était déjà partit suivit de son démon. Ciel soupira

Ciel *pensé* : J'espère qu'il va pas faire n'importe quoi -_-' et ce garçon blessé qu'on a trouvé, je me demande bien qui c'est et comment il a fait pour ce blesser autant. Et ces membres en métal, vraiment étrange…

Ciel en relevant la tête il venait d'avoir un éclair de lucidité : Au nan… Alois qui fouine dans le manoir et le garçon inconscient plus un démon… SEBASTIAN !

PDV Alois :

Alois se promenait dans un des couloirs du manoir, il adorait sa : fouiller un endroit qui ne lui appartenait pas surtout quand cet endroit appartenait à un certain brun. Il poussa une porte et entra dans une chambre : elle était bien meublée et spacieuse. Il y avait aussi un lit a baldaquin et dans le lit…

Alois : Aaaah… Claude vient voir y a un garçon dans le lit, on dirait qu'il est blessé.

Les deux s'approchèrent du lit et quand Alois vit l'endormit, il ne put échapper un :

Alois : Waaa, il est beau *_*

Claude devait bien reconnaître que son maître avait raison : le garçon avait un visage fin, de magnifiques cheveux blonds éclatant, une peau halée sans le moindre défaut et des lèvres légèrement rosées qui donnait qu'une envie : les embrassés.

Alois semblait vraiment intéressé par le jeune homme et se penchait vers lui pour mieux le détaller. Claude sentit alors quelque choses de très intéressent : l'âme de l'inconnu. Elle dégageait un parfum incroyable : mélangeant acide, sucré, amer parfaitement. Le démon n'avait jamais rien sentit de tel et le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il trouvait cette âme très très très appétissante. Il dut se retenir très fort pour ne pas sauter sur le jeune homme encore inconscient.

Alois quand à lui, se sentait définitivement attiré par le beau blond et plus particulièrement par ses lèvres qui semblait n'attendre que lui. Il se pencha donc dans l'optique de l'embrasser, il se rapprocha doucement de la tête blonde puis quand il fut prés de lui ferma les yeux. Alois n'était plus qu'a quelques mm des lèvres du blond et pouvait sentir son odeur et son souffle, lui procurant quelque frisson. Quand soudain…

Fin du chap 1 ! n.n

Nan, je déconne, je vais pas vous laisser la comme sa (quoique) je suis pas sadique à ce point (enfin je crois)

Ed : Pourquoi sa arrive qu'a moi ce genre de truc -_-'

L'auteur : Parce que tes petit…( Ed patapé !) et mignon à croquer. Bon maintenant tu la ferme et tu me laisse continuer !

Donc la suite

Alois n'était plus qu'a quelques mm des lèvres du blond et pouvait sentir son odeur et son souffle, lui procurant quelque frisson. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et l'arrivant cria :

Ciel : Alois ! Ne le touche même pas ! Il est inconscient !

Alois se releva à regret et se dirigea vers Ciel :

Alois : Pourquoi ta un aussi beau garçon dans un de tes lit Ciel ?

Ciel : Enlève tout de suite cette idée perverse de ton esprit. On l'a trouvé lors d'une de mes missions pour sa Majesté et comme il était blessé, on l'a emmené.

Alois : Ok, je comprends mieux

Ils entendirent alors :

?: Euh, es que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ou je suis.


	3. Chapter 3: échec et symbole

Fic fma/black butler

**Désolé pour tan de retard je n'ai aucune excuse mais voici enfin le chapitre 2! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 : Énigme et symbole

Après que la Porte l'ai aspiré, Edward avait vu la Vérité mais bien plus longtemps que lors de la transmutation humaine mais une choses ne changeait pas : la douleur. Ed avait toujours l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Les milliers d'informations qu'il recevait était classé méthodiquement dans son cerveau l'empêchant ainsi de devenir à l'état de légume. Quand, il eu finit de voir la Vérité, il ouvrit lentement les yeux : il se trouvait dans un lit, dans une chambre bien meublé, luxueuse et grande. Des gens était la aussi, Ed s'assied dans le lit et prit la parole :

Ed: Euh, es ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ou je suis.

L'effet fut immédiat, tous ce retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui. Le regardant bizarrement pendant quelque secondes puis un homme brun au yeux écarlate en tenu de majordome s'avança vers lui et dit :

?: Je suis Sebastian Mickaelis et vous vous trouvez dans le manoir du comte Phamtomhive

La Vérité se mit en marche lui donnant l'explication du mot comte : c'était un titre, un haut gradé quoi.

* * *

Ciel était plus que stupéfait par la couleurs des iris de l'inconnu : doré mais un doré ressemblant à de l'or liquide jamais il n'avait vus une couleur pareil. Visiblement, Alois et Claude aussi et en voyant les regards que lançaient ces deux la au blondinet. Il en déduisit facilement que le chibi au yeux d'or devrait faire attention à lui sous peine de viol. Ciel s'avança vers le lit à baldaquin

Ciel : Je suis Ciel Phamtomhive, le maître de la maison Phamtomhive. Qui est tu ?

Le bond ne sembla pas étonné ou stupéfait, on aurait dit que ce nom ne lui faisait aucun effet. Étrange.

Le blond : Je me présente : Edward Elric mais vous pouvez m'appelez Ed

Alois en s'avançant : Moi, je suis le comte Alois Transi. ^_^

Edward n'eut pas plus de réaction

Ed : Merci de votre hospitalité et d'avoir guérit mes blessures.

Sur ces bonne parole, Ed essaya de ce lever ne préférant pas s'éterniser mais quand il se mit debout, un mal de tête incroyable le prit ainsi qu'un vertige. Sûrement les conséquence de la Vérité. Il chancela, le fameux Sebastian voulut l'aider mais Edo ce reprit et réussit à reprendre un certain équilibre. Il respira de grandes bouffées d'air essayant de chassait les petites étoiles qu'il voyait.

Sebastian : Il faudrait peut être mieux que vous restiez encore un peu allongés .

Ed acquiesça, mécontent de ce montrer si faible devant de parfait inconnus. Ciel fit sortir tout le monde pour Alois à grand peine, le laissant se reposer.

Ed resta dans son lit toute la journée et sentant que cela allait mieux le soir, il se leva sans s'évanouir à moitié cette fois. Trouva ces vêtement, quand il découvrit qu'il n'était quand boxer son teint aurait put rivaliser avec son célèbre manteau et alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, il fut interpellé par une voie :

Sebastian : Vous allez mieux ? Mon maître voulait vous proposer de dîner avec lui. ^^

Ed : C'est très gentil mais j'aurais l'imprécision d'abuser de sa gentillesse

Sebastian : Mais nan puis ce que ces lui qui vous invite

Ed : Dans ce cas j'accepte

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger. Ciel et Alois était déjà assied. Alois lui lança un grand sourire et Ciel un petit hochement de tête. Ed prit donc place à droite de Ciel en face de Alois qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, le déshabillant du regard, le gênant. Alors qu'ils en étaient au plat principal Ciel se tourna vers lui et dit:

Ciel : D'où venez vous ?

Ed s'était préparé à ce que le maître de maison lui demande de dîner pour mieux le questionner

Ed : D'Allemagne mais j'ai longtemps vécu en Angleterre

_Ed *pensé*: Finalement la Vérité à du bon: j'ai une carte mentale maintenant -_-_

En effet la Vérité, lui avait fait ingurgité l'encyclopédie, au moins 15 langue certaine était même morte, tout un tas de connaissance diverse et variés et à peut prés toute l'histoire de ce monde.

Ciel : Et de la famille ?

Tous remarquèrent que le regard doré se voilà de tristesse, une tristesse infinie… mais il se reprit.

Ed : J'ai une famille normal.

(NDA : La bonne blague ^^)

Ciel : Des frères et sœurs ?

Ed : Non aucun et vous de la famille ?

(NDA : Et Al c'est quoi ? un pot de fleur)

Il avait lancé un regard de défi au deux comte. Si il devait se faire interroger, il ne voyait pas pourquoi, il ne pourrait pas le faire avec les deux autres. Échange équivalent.

Ciel : Mes deux parents sont morts dans un incendie

Alois : J'ai été enlevé tout petit et ma mère s'est suicidé de chagrin. Mon père à réussie à me retrouver quelque année plus tard mais il est mort peux de temps après.

Ed : Désolé.

Ciel : Quand mon majordome vous a ausculté, il a remarquer que vous portiez des membres de métal à la jambe gauche et aux bras droits. Comment vous êtes vous fait sa ?

_Ed *pensé* : Merde c'était prévisible mais merde quand même !_

Ed : Accident de train.

Sur ce coup la, il s'était inspiré de Panigna, la pickpocket de Rush Valley qui s'était fait broyer les deux jambes par un train.

Alois : Sa fait mal quand on les mes ?

Ed : Assez

Doux euphémismes, la douleur était en réalité atroce, il savait que certain s'était même évanouie de douleur. Il frissonna rien que de penser à l'opération. A la fin du dîner, Alois retourna à son manoir et Ciel proposa à Ed de rester encore quelque jours. Ce dernier accepta n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

* * *

3 jours venaient de s'écouler depuis le réveille du chibi blond. Ce dernier restant principalement dans la bibliothèque du manoir.

Alois était de retour accompagné bien évidemment de son diable. Sous les demandes insistante et répété d'Alois. Ciel emmena donc le blond dans sa bibliothèque voir Edward. Quand ils entrèrent se qu'ils virent les stupéfia : Ed était assied par terre entouré de plusieurs montagnes de livres disparaissant presque derrière. Il tenait un livre dans une main et de l'autre il écrivait dans un carnet. Ciel et co s'avancèrent vers le petit blond. Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelque mètre de lui et il ne semblait pas ressentir leurs présences. Il faisait preuve d'une concentration incroyable.

Ciel toussota afin d'attirer son attention. Ce dernier sursauta violemment, surprit. Il regarda les nouveaux arrivants ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Finalement, il se releva et ferma son carnet.

Ciel : Alors combien de livre a tu lus ?

Ed en désignant les pilles de livres au sol : Tout sa

Alois : Impressionnant */-/*

Sebastian : Faites une petite pause n.n'

Ciel : Pourquoi pas une partie d'échec ?Tu sais jouer au moins?

Ed avec son fameux sourire en coin, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat qui n'inaugurait rien de bon : Faudra pas te plaindre si je te met une racler.

Ciel avec un regard de défi : Je te retourne le conseil.

5 min plus tard :

Ciel et Ed était assis face à face, Alois les observait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Les deux majordomes regardaient la scène d'un œil intéresser. La partie avait débuté 2 min plus tôt et Ed avait posé sa joue sur son poing celui ci était posé sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, il avait un sourire sarcastique au lèvres. Ciel observa le jeux, s'apprêta à jouer quand soudain il se figea : Ed était sur le point de gagner et il n'avait aucun moyen de renverser la situation. Le blond avait jouer avec brio, son adversaire n'avait absolument rien remarquer. Il releva la tête vers Edward Elric qui affichait maintenant un sourire qui aurait affoler le plus grand des psychopathe et serial killer réunis. Ce dernier susurra :

Ed toujours en souriant: C'est à vous de jouer Comte.

Ce dernier bouillonnait de rage : 2 min

Il n'avait tenu que 2 min face au blondinet. Les trois spectateur avait bien observer l'échange et avait été un peux surpris par le sourire du blond. Alois semblait vraiment beaucoup s'amuser à regarder les deux adversaires. Ciel posa son pion résigner, Ed lui lança un sourire victorieux posa son pion et dit :

Ed : Échec et mat ! Alors qui de nous 2 ne sais pas jouer?

Ciel : Je m'incline, trop fort pour moi. T.T

Sebastian en se tournant vers Ed : Bravo, c'est la première fois que je vois messieurs perdre au échec et surtout admettre qu'il a trouver plus fort que lui

Ed : Il y a un début à tout.

Ciel en foudroyant son majordome du regard : Sebastian on se passera de tes commentaires !

Sebastian en se tournant vers Ciel : Messieurs Grant arrive dans une demi-heure

Ciel en mettant sa main sur son front d'un air agacé : Je vais encore ne rien comprendre à ces énigmes.

Ed avec sa curiosité légendaire : Qui est ce messieurs Grant ?

Sebastian : Il vient voir Messieur et lui pose quelque énigme il augmente le niveaux à chaque bonne réponse

Ed avec une lueur d'impatience dans le regard : Sa vous gênerez si je participe aussi.

Ciel : Nan pas du tout, sa corsera sans doute un peux le niveaux.

30 min plus tard :

Le fameux messieur Grant était arriver, il avait été très intrigués par Ed et n'arrêtait pas de le regarder bizarrement. N'y tenant plus Edo lui avait demander, avec sa délicatesse habituelle (c'est à dire aucune) pourquoi il le regardait comme sa. Il lui avait répondu :

Grant : Vous me rappelez quelqu'un s'est tout

Ils s'étaient installer à une table (Alois s'était bien évidemment joint à eux. Traduction : il avait encore taper l'incruste), les deux comtes avaient très vite abandonner mais Edward quand à lui répondait toujours avec une rapidité incroyable et exactitude. Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce demander qui il était vraiment car il était évident que Ed était bien plus intelligent que la moyenne mais jusqu'à quelle point tel était la question. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Claude qui semblait comme subjuguer par Edward ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il fraudait _vraiment_ qu'il ait une conversation avec Alois.

Grant aussi semblait stupéfait par le jeune, finalement au bout d'une bonne quinzaine d'énigme il dit :

Grant : Je vais vous posez ma plus difficile énigme, si vous répondez juste c'est que vous êtes un véritable génie et je vous tire mon chapeau.

Il posa une image sur la table tous se penchèrent vers elle : c'était une croix entrelacé avec un serpent au desus il y avait une couronne et de chaque cotés des ailes.

Ed écarquilla grand les yeux et regarda Grant dans les yeux, troublé :

_Ed *pensé* : Comment il peut connaître ce symbole. Que je sache, il n'existe pas dans ce monde _

Ciel et Sebastian remarquèrent alors une drôle de lueur dans le regard de Grant qui regardait Edward : de la convoitise et de l'impatience. Ils comprirent qu'il n'avait attendu que sa et que si Ed répondait juste il y aurait forcément des conséquence.

Edward prit la parole, ses orbes semblait surpris et troublé à la fois, il respira et dit :

Ed : La croix signifie Dieux, la religion mais qui ait vaincu par la connaissance représentez ici par le serpent qui est entourer autour de la croix qui est en train de l'étouffer. La couronne est le symbole de la puissance mais qui s'élève au dessus de Dieux qui le surmonte représentez ici par les ailes **(1)**

Tous le regardèrent surprit par une tel déduction, Ciel remarqua avec horreur que les yeux de Grant refléter maintenant le désir et la victoire.

_Grant *pensé* : J'en ai enfin trouver un ! Après tant de temps et de recherche !_

Il cacha aussi bien qu'il put un sourire victorieux et écourta vite sa venue et repartit se promettant mentalement de revenir très bientôt.

Fin du chapitre 2 ^^

(1): C'est ma propre interprétation de ce symbole, sachant que c'est le symbole des alchimiste qui ne croivent absolument pas en dieux et qui sont des scientifique pour eux le monde est régit par des lois des principes et non par une puissance divine, les connaissances (le serpent) battent donc Dieu *. Ed dit même dans l'épisode 1 de FMA (2003) que les alchimiste ressemblent le plus au dieux. Concernant la couronne sa ne peut pas être la royauté parce que sa n'a aucun rapport avec l'alchimie donc la puissance alchimique qui s'élève au-dessus de Dieu.

* : autre interprétation se sont les connaissance donner par Dieux (la Porte) d'où le serpent qui s'enroule autour la croix car ce symbole est connu seulement d'Izumy, d'Ed et d'Al ceux qui on fait une transmutation humaine en somme après même chose une puissance (la couronne) qui s'élève (les ailes) au dessus de Dieux.

Sa vous a plut? Com et conseil sont les bienvenues ^^

Au prochain chapitre!


End file.
